Floreios em Tela
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: A proposta, no início, era pintá-lo nu. Ninguém esperava que ela desvendasse a sua alma. Mas ela o fez.
1. Floreios em Tela

**Título: **Floreios em Tela.

**Censura: **M – 15 anos.

**Shipper: **Draco/Hermione.

**Descrição: **A proposta, no início, era pintá-lo nu. Ninguém esperava que ela desvendasse a sua alma. Mas ela o fez.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens retratados na história não me pertencem. E, para a minha infelicidade, isso não é novidade. J.K. Rowling é dona de tudo.

**N/A: Bem, essa ideia surgiu de uma **_**fanart**_** que eu vi do Draco. Ela é linda. Comecei a imaginar como que ela teria surgido, quem a teria pintado e como seria se tudo isso acontecesse no universo de Harry Potter. Foi nisso que deu. Espero que apreciem a história. Para quem gosta de ler ouvindo música, recomendo **_**All We Are**_**, da banda OneRepublic — ela se encaixa perfeitamente com a história. Os trechos entre aspas e centralizados na história são dessa música. E aqui está o link da **_**fanart**_**, caso queiram conferir: **_**http : / / fya-shellk . deviantart . com / art / Draco-160932095?q = gallery % 3Afya-shellk % 2F2904092&qo = 50**_

**PS: Eu estava pensando sobre um capítulo extra. Me diga o que **_**você**_** acha sobre isso na review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Quarta-feira. Tudo o que Hermione menos esperava naquele dia chuvoso era encontrar um ex-colega bruxo em uma escola de artes em Londres. É claro que _colega_ não é o termo exato que ela usaria. Quando acordou naquele mesmo dia, Hermione estava animada. O curso que ela se matriculara há duas semanas iria começar hoje. Ela olhou o seu guarda-roupa e colocou um vestido florido que tinha se tornado o seu preferido. Antigamente vestidos não faziam muito o seu estilo, nem a estampa floral — ela admitia. Mas agora gostava de como as flores pareciam ficar sobre a sua pele. O vestido ia até quatro dedos acima dos seus joelhos e era sem mangas, com as alças grossas e com decote quadrado. Ele era em tom pastel, e a sua estampa era de flores de cerejeira, em tons de cor-de-rosa e outras mais avermelhadas. Como o tempo estava frio em Londres, como sempre parecia estar, ela vestiu a sua meia-calça grossa cinza e seus sapatos de salto — outra coisa que ela aprendeu a gostar. O seu cabelo não estava muito ruim, então ela colocou uma boina preta, igual o sobretudo longo — dois dedos abaixo do joelho — que vestia.

Depois de sair de sua casa, Hermione parou em sua cafeteria preferida e pediu o um cappuccino — os seus dias eram sempre melhores quando começavam desse jeito. Era a primeira vez depois do seu término com o Ron que Hermione estava radiante. Ela não estava tendo uma vida fácil ultimamente. Ela ainda amava Rony e a rejeição doía demais.

O término do namoro foi de consentimento mútuo. Ronald não estava certo se queria um relacionamento sério tão cedo, além de estar possivelmente apaixonado por uma garota que conheceu recentemente, e Hermione não queria correr o risco de ser a segunda mulher de um homem, além de não ver razão em manter um relacionamento que provavelmente não teria futuro. Mas o fato de ter sido um acordo entre ambas as partes o término, não significa que doeu menos. Durante algum tempo Hermione precisou de esforço para sair da cama. Ela não queria encarar as pessoas na rua e também não se achava bonita ao olhar no espelho. Rony havia ido embora e levado a sua autoestima com ele. Mas ela, como a mulher forte que era, trabalhou em superá-lo. Voltar para Londres foi o primeiro passo. Apesar de não terem preconceitos contra trouxas, não foram todos os seus amigos que ficaram contentes por ela se mudar para o mundo dos humanos. Hermione apenas precisava achar-se novamente, como era necessário após o fim de uma relação. Não a Hermione bruxa-inteligente-aluna-nota-dez-de-Hogwarts. Ela precisava achar a Hermione sentimento, não a Hermione cérebro.

"_It's just a moment of change."_  
>(É apenas um momento de mudança.)<p>

E longe de bruxos parecia ser o lugar ideal para fazer isso. Às vezes, ela fechava as cortinas pesadas de sua casa e praticava escondido. Porque ela gostava de ser bruxa. E ela apenas queria achar-se novamente, não mudar o que já era. Ela recebeu algumas visitas. Harry foi quem fez a maior parte delas. Ele sentia saudade da sua melhor amiga. Gina veio junto com ele em algumas delas. Molly também apareceu e até Rony se aventurou uma vez. O reencontro deles foi estranho. Cheio daquelas conversas picadas e silêncio constrangedor. Foi um alívio para ela quando Ron finalmente foi embora. Foi ali que ela percebeu que estava _bem_ sem ele. Então agora ela estava caminhando para ser feliz. A alegria ao menos voltara.

Hermione bateu na porta da escola de artes e foi ali que ela teve a sua surpresa. Draco Malfoy estava entre os alunos. Ele estaria na sua classe de novo, e dessa vez no mundo trouxa. O seu coração bateu mais forte quando o viu e ela agradeceu por ainda aqui levar a sua varinha em todo o lugar que ia. Ela esperou a hostilidade, mas não encontrou nada além de um sorriso cansado nos lábios dele.

Ele estava um pouco diferente. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e a sua franja não caía tanto sobre seus olhos, embora houvesse alguns fios rebeldes que não resistiam a esse caminho. Ele usava uma camiseta de maga comprida com decote V. As calças eram jeans e ele usava tênis nos pés. Pareceu-lhe um humano comum ali. Draco desviou os olhos quando a viu. Hermione sentiu um rubor forte subir pelo seu rosto e mordeu o interior de suas bochechas, desviando os olhos também enquanto pendurava o seu sobretudo em um dos ganchos na parede destinado aos casacos junto com a sua boina.

"_You're an island and my ship is running ground."  
><em>(Você está em uma ilha e meu navio está avaliando o terreno.)

Ela viu quando uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro repicado e com franja foi até ele e o chamou para tomar um café depois da aula. Seu nome era Jennifer. Hermione mordeu o lábio e observou a cena inteira no canto do cômodo em silêncio. Draco declinou do convite com um sorriso gentil atípico dele. Jennifer não ficou contente com a notícia. Hermione conseguiu enxergar a decepção tingir o rosto dela e os lábios cor de cereja caírem nas pontas. Apesar de achar as flores das cerejeiras bonitas, Hermione nunca gostou da cereja em si. Naquele momento ela descobriu que Jennifer tinha algo que ela não gostava. Jennifer foi obrigada a voltar para o seu lugar enquanto a professora explicava qual seria a primeira tarefa deles.

Como aquele era um curso avançado de pintura — o que significava que era deduzível que todos ali sabiam pintar —, a professora, uma senhora meio hippie chamada Jasmine Walker, pulou as técnicas e foi direto para a coisa em si. Disse que quando uma pessoa pinta com emoção, a técnica são apenas _um_ dos componentes — não o principal.

— Quando se pinta — Jasmine começou —, você precisa estar muito consciente das coisas a sua volta. É necessário sentir-se confortável. E não há melhor maneira de aprender a controlar o desconforto do que ficando nu na frente de outra pessoa. — Hermione não viu onde ela queria chegar até que ela finalmente disse. — Eu gostaria que vocês pintassem um nu artístico para aprenderem a lidar com o desconforto antes de me mostrarem o que vocês _sabem_ pintar. — Jasmine, deu uma semana de prazo. — Agora, como eu sei que alguns de vocês já se conhecem e que não será um desconforto real ficarem nu perto de algumas pessoas, eu irei escolher os pares. — Ela pegou uma lista de nomes e começou a sorteá-los. — Williamson irá fazer com Robertson, Smith com Sloan, Lee com Rose, Morris com Andrews, Granger com Malfoy, McCallister com Price... — Jasmine continuou falando, mas Hermione só conseguiu ouvir até esses dois últimos nomes. Naquele momento ela pensou em desistir do curso.

Mas era o curso que a estava deixando alegre ultimamente, e ela não queria voltar a passar a tarde em sua cama, só saindo para o seu emprego provisório de garçonete. Ela resolveu que trataria Draco como se ele fosse qualquer pessoa. Ela mudou muito desde a última vez que se viram, e ele poderia ter mudado também, não é?

As duplas estavam se juntando e ela andou até Draco, parando ao lado dele. O seu comprimento foi somente um sussurro.

"_I figured there's nothing to lose."_  
>(Imaginei que não há nada a perder.)<p>

— Oi, Draco.

Ele a olhou calmamente, sem encará-la.

— Olá, Hermione. — Hermione. Hum. Hermione, não _Granger_. Talvez aquilo fosse um bom caminho.

* * *

><p>Domingo. Normalmente Hermione odiava domingos. Eles eram inúteis, tinham sempre um tédio que os rondava e ela sempre ficava em casa. Domingo era o dia de folga dela da lanchonete. Revezava todo mês, intercalando entre o domingo e a segunda. Naquele mês era domingo.<p>

Depois de terem formado dupla no projeto do nu artístico e de Jasmine ter definido a data de entrega do trabalho para três semanas a partir da segunda aula que eles teriam, após mais algumas explicações, Hermione perguntou a Draco quando ele estava disponível. Ele respondeu que a maior parte da semana. A garganta de Hermione coçou e ela teve que se segurar para não perguntar se ele não estava trabalhando. Mas ela foi mais forte que aquilo. Eles acabaram marcando no domingo. E Draco seria o primeiro a ser pintado.

Por _isso_ ela estava tão ansiosa. A qualquer momento Draco poderia tocar a campainha da sua casa.

Ela já tinha arrumado as coisas. A tela estava no centro da sala, de frente para o seu sofá vermelho, onde ela gostaria de pintá-lo. As tintas estavam organizadas por tonalidades em uma mesinha ao lado da tela. Hermione usava uma cueca samba-canção azul com bolinhas brancas que ficava grande em seus quadris e uma blusa rosa-bebê de alça fina e com o contorno do decote e da barra de renda. Estava descalça. Como Draco iria ter que ficar nu para ela pintá-lo, Hermione deixou o aquecedor da sua casa no máximo. Ela estava tão nervosa que se esqueceu do que vestia. Porque, caso contrário ela não iria atender a porta com a velha cueca samba-canção que comprou em uma loja daqui de Londres. Ela apenas tinha ouvido falar de como essas cuecas eram confortáveis e quis comprar uma para ver se era verdade e usá-la de pijama. Bem, _era_ verdade. Tanto que agora Hermione tinha seis delas guardadas em sua gaveta.

Ela andou pela sua sala e abriu a porta para Draco, sendo atingida pelo frio inesperado das ruas de Londres. Sua casa estava lotada do calor do aquecedor, por isso o seu corpo estranhou a repentina mudança da temperatura. Assim que abriu a porta, Hermione deu espaço para Draco passar por ela. Fechou a porta rapidamente atrás dele. Girou em seus calcanhares e mordeu o seu lábio, repentinamente hesitante. Os olhos cinza não pareciam mais tão frios como antes. Sem saber como agir, ela virou-se para ele e apontou para o corredor que levava até o banheiro.

— Você pode ir até o banheiro e se trocar, se quiser. Tem um roupão lá que deve servir para você. Ele está limpo e você pode vesti-lo — disse ela.

Draco assentiu e começou a andar pelo corredor de sua casa. Quem diria que algum dia Draco Malfoy iria estar andando em um corredor de _sua_ casa. Incrivelmente, ele _não_ parecia uma figura desconexa no meio de suas coisas. Hermione decidiu que não iria a lugar algum pensando coisas como essas. Ela pegou o elástico que estava em seu pulso e prendeu os seus cabelos em um coque malfeito e desconexo. Alguns fios escapavam e ela os colocou atrás de sua orelha.

Ela andou até o seu sofá vermelho e pegou o lençol azul-pastel, que estava em cima do braço do móvel, e o estendeu. Ela gostava de como o azul suave sobrepunha o vermelho vivo. Seria um belo pano de fundo para a sua pintura. Por um segundo, ela imaginou se o roupão serviria em Draco. Ela foi até a mesma loja em que comprou as suas cuecas samba-canção — que por sinal ainda não tinha dado conta que usava — e pediu para ver roupões. Ela escolheu um felpudo azul-marinho que achou que caberia em Draco. Ele seria o primeiro a usá-lo, e ela ficaria com o roupão para si depois. Não importava que ficasse grande. Hermione era uma mulher que gostava de usar roupas maiores que o seu manequim.

Draco pigarreou ao chegar à sala, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. As bochechas de Hermione ficaram vermelhas quando ela notou que o roupão coube perfeitamente, e logo depois ficaram mais vermelhas, ao se lembrar que ele estava nu embaixo da peça.

— Você se incomodaria se eu te pintasse no sofá? — ela perguntou sussurrando, com medo que a sua voz falhasse miseravelmente ao falar em alto e bom som.

— Não. Onde você quiser está bom para mim.

Hermione assentiu e andou até atrás da tela, pegando o seu pincel e mordendo o lábio.

— Jasmine disse que nós poderíamos usar objetos para compor o quadro. Eu deixei alguns em cima da mesa, se você quiser.

Ela viu Draco andar até a mesa e pegar uma gravata listrada verde. Havia coisas ali como livros, revistas e chapeis. Coisas que poderiam tampar a frente do corpo de Draco facilmente e não deixá-la tão desconfortável o pintando. Mas ele escolheu a _gravata_. Hermione se perguntou como ele iria cobrir seu _pênis_ — ela se obrigou a pensar na palavra — com uma gravata. A resposta a assustou. Ele possivelmente não iria conseguir cobri-lo. Ela viu o roupão deslizar pelas costas de Draco e os músculos das costas dele se flexionarem enquanto a peça corria pelo seu corpo. Ele a jogou em cima da mesinha de centro que estava afastada agora, já que no seu lugar estava a tela de Hermione. De costas, Draco era magnífico. Seus ombros não eram muito largos, mas ela conseguia ver os músculos do mesmo modo. A pele dele era lisa e bem clara. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu deixar de olhar para a bunda — a palavra soou vulgar até em sua mente — de Draco. Ela era bonita. Hermione ficava cada vez mais corada. As pernas de Draco eram lindas. Não tinham sardas como as do Rony, e Hermione agradeceu por isso. Tudo o que ela menos precisava era pensar em seu ex-namorado enquanto tinha um cara nu em sua frente.

Quando Draco virou de frente, ela engoliu seco e encarou a sua tela. Ela tinha 20 anos e o seu relacionamento com o Ron tinha chegado à fase do sexo antes que terminasse. Além disso, houve um dia em que bebeu e foi atingida por uma súbita onda de rebeldia, querendo acabar com a Hermione estudiosa e comportada que havia dentro de si. Então ela procurou Viktor Krum e dormiu com ele. Foi _bom_. Ele foi gentil e carinhoso com ela. E ela não se arrependeu. Mesmo depois que Ron descobriu que ela não era virgem e quis saber quem foi o desgraçado que tocou nela. Hermione nunca disse uma palavra sobre o assunto. Mas agora... Hermione parecia ser uma virgem novamente, porque sequer conseguia lidar com o fato de que Draco estava nu bem na sua frente.

— Eu estou pronto — ela ouviu Draco murmurar. — Você pode começar a pintar quando estiver pronta também.

Hermione ergueu seus olhos por cima da tela e viu como Draco era gracioso nu. Sua pele era inteiramente pálida. Ela gostava da cor. Os seus cabelos estavam mais claros que nunca. Ele estava com as costas meio apoiadas no encosto e no assento do sofá ao mesmo tempo. A sua perna esquerda estava levantada e curvada, apoiada no encosto enquanto a direita repousava sobre o assento. Sua cabeça estava curvada para o lado de Hermione e seus olhos vagavam pelo nada. O seu braço esquerdo estava curvado por cima de sua cabeça, mostrando a Marca Negra. Ela era hipnotizante, e Hermione pensou que nunca poderia desviar os olhos dela. Parecia que estava um pouco borrada sobre a pele de Draco, mas ela não soube dizer se estava mesmo ou se ela apenas imaginou isso. Com a sua mão direita, Draco segurava a gravata em cima de sua barriga, e a deixou pendida para o lado, como se o pano estivesse ali por acaso. Havia uma leveza no jeito que ela escorria pelas suas costelas.

"_You changed my philosophy."_  
>(Você mudou a minha filosofia.)<p>

Hermione começou pelo braço de Draco que segurava a gravata, marcando fixamente os contornos dos músculos. Parou antes de chegar ao punho. Ela tinha o giz em sua mão e agora não estava mais com vergonha de Draco. Quando estava pintando e desenhando, era comum ela não prestar a atenção em nada a não ser no que estava fazendo. O seu cenho estava franzido e ela mordia o lábio desesperadamente — mas sem nunca perceber. Do braço, passou para o ombro, o pescoço, e começou a desenhar o rosto de Draco. Ela marcou bem alguns traços, exceto os olhos. Queria que eles permanecessem vagos, como se o corpo de Draco fosse a única coisa concreta ali e sua mente um mistério. Seus pensamentos seriam questionados, e nunca descobertos. _Isso_ era o que dava vida do quadro. Depois de terminar a cabeça dele subiu pelo braço esquerdo e desenhou o seu contorno, fazendo a Marca Negra em seguida. A caveira e a cobra. A imagem dava arrepio. Uma gota se suor escorreu pela testa de Hermione. Ela a limpou com as costas da mão rapidamente e voltou a pintar sem perceber o gesto. Desenhou o peito de Draco e as costelas, que ficavam mais evidenciadas na posição que ele estava. A gravata se tornou um objeto importante da obra, e ela desenhou a mão de Draco segurando-se firmemente a ela, fechada em punho. Talvez ela tivesse um significado que Hermione mesmo desconhecia. Mas esse era o mais legal de tudo. Ser o autor não significa que você conhece completamente a sua obra. Alguns mistérios permanecem — mesmo para você. Ela terminou o desenho de Draco onde começava a coxa dele, desenhado apenas um indício da sua perna levantada e a curva de seus quadris, deixando que os ossos ressaltassem as formas.

Hermione encarou o desenho a sua frente e decidiu que ele precisava de um pouco de cor — não _muita_. Cor nos lugares _certos_. Ela pegou a tinta verde, verde-escuro, creme, preta, vermelha, rosa e azul, ambos pasteis. Calmamente, foi dando mais vivacidade ao quadro com calma. O contraste do sofá com o lençol, criou entre o corpo de Draco e a Marca Negra, contornando-a de vermelho. Ela marcou alguns vincos do lençol em volta de Draco, como se ele fosse tirado de um sonho, mas ainda assim como se a sua realidade não pudesse ser contestada. Ela deu um pouco de cor a face dele com o rosa-pastel, pintou a gravata de uma forma que se destacasse sobre o desenho e reforçou com o preto alguns lugares necessários. Como o punho de Draco, as sobrancelhas, o nariz, o queixo e a boca, além de outras partes. Então, com a azul-pastel, ela deu mais uma demão de _sonho_ no quadro.

Quando colocou o pincel de lado e respirou, Hermione sentiu as suas costas rígida e dolorida. Seu pescoço também estava reclamando e seus dedos pareciam querer voltar a posição anterior. Pegou o pincel apenas mais uma vez para assinar o seu nome e relaxou. Balançou a sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, alongando o pescoço.

— _Acabei _— ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos enquanto dava as mãos e as estendia para cima de seus ombros, alongando as costas. Ouviu seus ossos estralarem. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu que Draco estava sentado no sofá, ainda sem o roupão. — O que você acha de um lanche agora? — propôs, esquecendo por um momento que era o _Malfoy_ ali e vendo pelas janelas que o céu já estava escuro. Ela nem seu deu conta das horas passando.

— Claro — Draco disse com um leve aceno de cabeça. Ele ouviu o estômago de Hermione roncar e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, mesmo que ela enxergasse os seus lábios um pouco curvados para cima. — Você quer ajuda para preparar?

— Não. — Hermione sorriu sem se dar conta que o fazia. — Eu me viro na cozinha. Você pode se vestir enquanto isso.

Draco assentiu enquanto se inclinava para pegar o roupão e a observava andar pelo corredor. Viu como os quadris de Hermione balançavam de um lado para o outro e coçou seus olhos, dizendo a si mesmo que aquilo foi indiscreto e nenhum pouco cavalheiro. Com um suspiro, deixou a gravata em cima da mesa e andou até o banheiro.

* * *

><p>Hermione voltou com os lanches alguns minutos depois dele ter saído do banheiro e se sentado no sofá. Draco já tinha retirado o lençol azul-pastel e o dobrado como uma gentileza para Hermione. Ele vestia as suas calças e a sua camisa, sem o casaco grosso por cima e com os pés descalços. Ela estava arregaçada até os cotovelos dele, deixando a Marca Negra à vista. Hermione colocou a bandeja com os sanduiches e com os sucos na mesinha de centro, que Draco também já havia puxado para ela de volta no lugar. Ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Draco e deixou um suspiro cansado escapar.<p>

Ela estendeu a sua mão e deu uma mordida grande no sanduiche, fazendo uma confusão para mastigar tudo, já que não conseguia fechar a boca direito. Draco observou-a divertido enquanto dava uma mordida pequena em seu lanche.

— Eu amo pintar — Hermione disse com a boca um pouco cheia ainda. — Mas fazer isso me dá _tanta_ fome. — Ela estendeu a sua mão até o copo de sua e deu um longo gole. — Você pinta desde quando?

Draco continuava somente a observando. Fez isso até que se deu conta que ela havia lhe feito uma pergunta.

— Não faz muito tempo.

Hermione assentiu e deu mais uma mordida em seu pão.

— Eu gostava de pintar quando eu era pequena. Minha mãe era dentista, não sei se você sabe, mas ela tinha esse hobbie. Não era muito talentosa, mas adorava pintar. Ela dizia que aliviava a mente. — Hermione desviou os olhos para as suas pernas cruzadas em posição de índio. — Eu parei de pintar depois que descobri que era uma bruxa. Apenas não tinha mais tempo para isso... e ainda com tudo o que aconteceu. — Ela se referia a Harry e a Voldemort, e a guerra também. Mas não havia necessidade de explicar. Draco entendia. Ele viveu aquilo também. — Mas depois eu larguei do Ron e quis recuperar alguns hábitos que me deixavam feliz.

— Ronald Weasley? — ele perguntou suavemente, apenas para ter certeza. — Vocês terminaram? Eu achei que vocês eram o tipo de casal que namoram, noivam, casam e vivem feliz para sempre.

Hermione deu um sorriso desanimado e assentiu.

— Eu pensei isso também. — Uma lágrima ameaçou cair e Hermione a limpou antes que começasse a escorrer por sua bochecha. — Eu estava errada. Isso acontece o tempo todo com as pessoas. Você sabe, se enganarem. — Encolheu os seus ombros. Draco estendeu a sua mão até a bochecha de Hermione e limpou uma mancha de tinta azul-pastel que estava ali.

— Eu comecei a pintar porque queria ter certeza que ainda conseguia fazer algo de bom — ele sussurrou. Ela estava se expondo. Ele poderia ser corajoso o suficiente para fazer o mesmo. — Eu estava cansado de olhar para o espelho e só conseguir ver um monte de lixo e fracasso. Fiquei feliz quando descobri que ainda conseguia fazer algo do qual me orgulhasse. — Cada palavra foi como uma confissão vinda do peito de Draco, algo que ele jamais mencionou para ninguém.

— Foi por isso que você veio para Londres, uma terra de trouxas? — Hermione perguntou com um sorriso, querendo descontrair o ambiente.

— Eu aprendi que os trouxas também tem os seus talentos e não são piores que eu. — Draco deu uma risada amarga. — Eu acharia um pouco difícil achar um trouxa pior que eu, na verdade. Além de tudo, eu queria um novo começo. Ninguém conhece o renegado Draco Malfoy aqui.

— Ninguém conhece a renegada Hermione Granger aqui também, a segunda opção de Ronald Bilius Weasley. — O tom de Hermione saiu um pouco rancoroso. No fundo, a raiva dela vinha de si mesma. Ron não tinha culpa de ter se apaixonado novamente. Mas _ela_ tinha culpa por ainda continuar se importando com isso.

— Mas como todo mundo ficou sabendo que você foi deixada pelo Ronald, e não você que o deixou? — Draco perguntou mantendo o tom suave, não querendo acabar com aquela repentina familiaridade que se instalou entre os dois.

— Ele se apaixonou por alguém importante do Ministério da Magia. A fofoca corre solta por lá.

— _Ai._ — Draco fingiu estremecer. Hermione riu e bateu no ombro dele. Quando Draco desviou, ela se inclinou para bater novamente, mas ele segurou o seu pulso. Firme, mas não grosso. Ele abriu a sua mão e Hermione começou a encolher o seu braço. Ela estava com os olhos fixos na Marca Negra. Seus olhos subiram até os de Draco e ela mordeu o seu lábio enquanto voltou a olhar para baixo. Não era impressão. A tatuagem estava mesmo borrada. Não parecia estar desbotando, mas estava um pouco falhada em determinados lugares. Ele percebeu que ela encarava a marca em seu braço. — Eu tentei tirá-la — ele sussurrou. — Com magia e depois com recursos trouxas. Não deu muito certo. — Hermione finalmente criou coragem para tocar o braço dele e correr seus dedos pelo desenho. Draco se encolheu um pouco. — Ela nunca será apagada, assim como os meus erros.

— Erros não precisam ser apagados, Draco — Hermione murmurou para ele. — Eu creio que nem precisam ser concertados. Eles têm que ser compreendidos e transformados em lições. Você aprendeu com eles, eu _vejo_ isso. — Os olhos dele _gritavam_ isso para ela, assim como os gestos dele. Draco estava diferente. Ele havia mudado e ela gostava disso.

— Não faz diferença para a maioria das pessoas se eu me arrependi ou não, Hermione. Eu ainda continuo sendo o menino mimado e que errou demais. É complicado. — Ele abaixou a cabeça. — Eu admirava você. Você era sempre tão corajosa e segura sobre tudo. Você nem mesmo hesitou quando teve que se apagar da memória de seus pais. — Draco finalmente voltou a olhar para Hermione. — Eu gostaria de ter sido mais forte.

— _Mais?_ — perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Draco, a guerra foi dura para todos. Você esteve lá por sua família quando eles precisaram de você. Você _foi_ forte. Eu não vou ser cética ao ponto de dizer que você fez o certo ficando do lado do Voldemort em tudo aquilo, mas você desistiu quando foi preciso. Você _resistiu_.

"_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right."  
><em>(Tudo o que somos, tudo o que somos, é tudo o que é certo.)

Draco a encarava com uma expressão neutra, exceto por seus lábios um pouco caídos.

— Eu não entendo como você pode ser tão boa comigo exatamente agora. Todas aquelas vezes que eu a ofendi... — Ele estremeceu com a lembrança e fechou os olhos, sentindo o gosto de asco em sua boca. Ele desejou poder voltar atrás naquele mesmo instante. — Eu gostaria de ter visto isso antes — ele murmurou enquanto erguia sua mão para colocar uma nova mecha do cabelo de Hermione que escapou do elástico atrás da orelha dela. Hermione não soube a que "isso" exatamente ele se referia. — Eu gostaria de ter sido o seu amigo em Hogwarts. Eu poderia ter me _apaixonado_ por você. — Ele pegou um fôlego. — Às vezes, alguns de seus gestos me lembram a minha mãe. Eu a achava a mulher mais bonita do mundo quando era pequeno. Sempre pensei que nenhuma mulher se compararia a ela.

Hermione não sabia como lidar com o monte de coisas que ele havia despejado sobre ela. Tudo o que conseguiu dizer uma um agradecimento tímido e envergonhado pelo elogio dele.

— Obrigada. — E então, após um curto momento e um fôlego de coragem, tornou a falar. — Se você fosse assim desde o começo, eu também poderia ter me apaixonado por você, Draco.

Ela não iria admitir, mas se continuasse convivendo com ele, possivelmente ainda corria o risco de se apaixonar. Ela encarou Draco profundamente. Os olhos acinzentados dele brilhavam. O peito dela parecia estremecer com cada batida vigorosa do seu coração contra ele. Hermione conseguia ouvir a pulsação dele em sua cabeça. Ela sentia todo o sangue do seu corpo correr rapidamente em cada fôlego que ela pegava. Ela não sabia de onde vinha tudo aquilo. Ela não conseguia enxergar de onde vieram as confissões. Antes, ela sequer queria vê-lo na sua casa. Mas também não queria sair do curso de artes e as duplas haviam sido sorteadas. _Quais eram as chances? _Jasmine sorteou o nome dela e o de Draco. Soara bem audível aos seus ouvidos. _Granger com Malfoy._ Então ela o convidou para ir até a sua casa. Já havia ouvido rumores sobre como Draco mudara depois da guerra. Resolveu dar uma chance a ele, e então... Ela só queria puxar assunto no começo, dizendo como pintar dava fome a ela, e depois começou a despejar tudo sobre Draco. Falou sobre sua mãe, sobre o término do namoro com o Ron... e isso acabou forçando uma cumplicidade entre eles, que Draco se viu obrigado a retribuir e então foi a vez dele de começar a falar. Agora os dois estavam ali, totalmente expostos enquanto um encarava outro. Era estranho. Hermione nunca havia compartilhado desse sentimento de desproteção e exposição. Draco a olhava como se já houvesse a visto nua; não com malícia, mas com _intimidade_. Hermione o havia visto nu, mas não se comparava com aquilo. Agora, ela conseguia vê-lo por baixo da pele e por dentro dos ossos. Ela o _entendia_. Acima de tudo, ela não o julgava mais. Aquela Hermione havia ido quando a sua própria mudança chegou. Ela olhou para Draco e viu que ele mordia o seu lábio. Viu quando ele inclinou-se para ela e a beijou.

Os lábios dele tinham o sabor do céu. A língua dele era exigente contra a sua e ela correspondeu à altura, querendo dar a ele tudo o que tinha. Ele se inclinou no sofá e ela se inclinou junto, ondulando o seu corpo no peito dele. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior dele e mordisco o maxilar largo. Ambos estavam começando a perder o fôlego, e nenhum dos dois queria parar com aquilo. Ele alcançou a boca dela novamente. Queria mais. Ergueu as suas mãos até o cabelo de Hermione e tirou o elástico que o prendia, deixando os cachos volumosos caírem pelas costas dela. Ele enfiou os seus dedos entre o cabelo e com o polegar fez um carinho na nuca de Hermione, que ela gostou. Hermione pressionou o seu peito contra o dele, deixando que ele sentisse os seus seios. Em meio ao beijo, murmurou o rumo de seu quarto.

Draco deixou a boca dela enquanto se apoiava no sofá para levantar. Manteve as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura e a manteve ali com as mãos embaixo da coxa dela. Ele seguiu as coordenadas automaticamente. Não conseguia desviar seus olhos dela, mas ainda não estava pronto para tocá-la novamente. Hermione era o paraíso e ele não queria perder um segundo daquilo — já que talvez aquele fosse o único paraíso que conhecesse. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos, e uma satisfação correu pelo peito dele ao lembrar que ele havia deixado a vermelhidão ali. _Ele._ Hermione também parecia gostar que era ele que a estava segurando naquele momento, pois não o parou quando ele fez com que o corpo dos dois deslizassem pela cama king-size de casal com o lençol roxo-escuro. Ela sorria para ele.

Hermione pensou em parar Draco quando ele a estava levando até o seu quarto. Ela tinha medo de machuca-lo. Não queria que ele fosse um estepe para o seu relacionamento mal resolvido com o Rony. Queria que aquilo fosse sobre Draco. E então ela percebeu que aquilo _era_ sobre Draco. Ele precisava de conforto, e ela iria ser o seu conforto. Ele precisava de apoio e precisava sentir-se querido. Hermione era a sua cura. Além disso, ela não pensava em Ronald enquanto estava com ele. Por um momento — e a vergonha a cobriu ao pensar isso — ficou feliz por tudo estar como estava. Ficou feliz por terminado com Ron, por ter ido morar em Londres e se matriculado naquele curso de pintura. Porque, caso contrário, ela possivelmente não estaria com Draco agora. Sentiu quando o corpo de Draco veio sobre o seu, que já estava em cima do colchão e pôde ver como aquilo lhe parecia certo.

Ele beijou o ombro pelo qual a alça fina da blusa rosa havia escorregado. Somente agora Hermione se deu conta de seus trajes e percebeu que esteve durante tudo a visita de Draco com eles. Mas aquilo não era grande coisa, levando em conta que ela o viu nu e que daqui a pouco ele possivelmente estaria a vendo nua também. Merlin queira que sim. Draco subiu os seus beijos pelo pescoço de Hermione enquanto ela resfolegava e se agarrava junto a ele, o seu quadril sempre em movimento contra o dele.

Sem querer perder tempo, Draco alcançou a blusa dela e a tirou rapidamente, revelando os seios fartos e rosados de Hermione. Foi assim que ele percebeu que Hermione não estava usando sutiã. Ele se inclinou para beijar os seios dela. A sua boca deu beijos carinhosos na pele macia e a sua língua gentil contornou o mamilo rosa de Hermione. Hermione gemeu o nome dele, e para ele foi como se o perdão que ele sempre esteve procurando chegasse a suas mãos. Se ela, uma criatura pura e magnífica, podia perdoá-lo e deixar que ele a tocasse daquele modo, ele também podia se perdoar. Draco se afastou dela somente para tirar a sua camisa pela cabeça e aproveitou para desabotoar a sua calça e abrir o zíper. Sentiu as mãos de Hermione no deu abdômen, as unhas curtas cravando na carne com força e fazendo com que ele grunhisse. Draco fez com que ela erguesse as pernas e puxou a cueca samba-canção que ela usava para fora delas. Jogou-a em algum lugar do quarto organizado. Hermione usava uma calcinha pequena de renda. Draco amava renda, ainda mais renda negra ou roxa. Com um movimento ágil, ele livrou-se de suas calças, e de repente se tornou uma boa coisa que ele não usasse cueca. A calcinha de Hermione era a única coisa que os separava. Ele a retirou cuidadosamente.

Então aconteceu.

A urgência havia ido embora, e tudo o que restou foi a necessidade de estarem conectados. Hermione sentiu Draco tocar a sua bochecha com carinho e o viu se abaixando para beijar a ponta de seu nariz. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu as pernas, sentindo que ele começava a encaixar-se dentro de si. Ela não conseguiu evitar deixar de se inclinar na cama quando ele estava totalmente dentro dela com um impulso. As costas dela desgrudaram do colchão. Um sorriso instalou-se em seus lábios e a respiração escorregou de seu pulmão. Pareceu ser tanto tempo... Abriu os olhos, surpresa com o brusco movimento que Draco fez para girá-los, deixando que ela ficasse em cima. Hermione apoiou suas duas mãos no peito dele e mordeu o lábio enquanto o encarava. Ron nunca deixou e ela era simplesmente muito inexperiente e vergonhosa para pedir a Viktor na primeira vez. Cuidadosamente, começou a balançar o seu quadril contra o dele, sentindo que Draco crescia mais dentro dela em cada movimento. Ela precisava de mais contato e por isso se reclinou, encostando o seu peito com o dele. Ela gostava do atrito da pele dele contra seus seios. Sentiu Draco deslizando a mão por suas costas nuas, desde o seu ombro até o começo de sua bunda. Ela estremeceu e isso causou reações interessantes no corpo de ambos, que estavam ligados.

Draco fechou os olhos e apenas ficou sentindo Hermione se movimentar contra si. Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo. O beijo era tão doce quanto o sexo. Ela se movimentava vagarosamente contra ele, cheia de carinho e algo mais que não conseguia distinguir. Era sempre lento, suave e calmo. Hermione sentiu a mão esquerda de Draco erguida, tocando o seu pescoço. O polegar dele deslizou pela região sensível e ela gemeu. Virou o seu rosto e beijou toda a extensão do antebraço de Draco, bem em cima da Marca Negra. Ela estava mostrando a ele que não se importava, que aquilo nada representava a ela perto do que estavam compartilhando. Ela aumentou o ritmo do seu quadril contra o dele e a cada vez que ele entrava mais nela, ambos soltavam pequenos grunhidos e murmúrios incompreensíveis. Ela beijou a pele sua do ombro dele e deslizou sua mão até o peito de Draco, onde usou de apoio para intensificar mais uma vez os movimentos. Draco travou as suas mãos nas costas do joelho dela e agora a ajudava com os movimentos. Os seus polegares nunca deixavam de acariciar gentilmente a panturrilha de Hermione, e isso enviava arrepios prazerosos pela coluna dela. Ela não iria aguentar mais. Ele não iria aguentar mais. Fazia um longo tempo, para os dois. Hermione esteve a última vez com Ron e Draco com uma prostituta trouxa barata que pagara. Hermione jogou as suas gostas para trás enquanto gritava o nome dele. Draco agarrou as coxas dela enquanto impulsionou o seu quadril para cima, fazendo com que ele desencostasse as suas costas do colchão e levantasse Hermione em cima do seu quadril. Hermione sentiu algo molhado entre as suas pernas e a sensação boa de ser preenchida. Nunca houve isso antes. Ela caiu exausta em cima do peito de Draco e ele a deixou ali, enquanto acariciava o cabelo grudado nas costas suadas dela e tentava normalizar a sua respiração.

Passou um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois soube quanto, até que eles voltaram a falar. Draco foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

— Sinto muito, Hermione — ele sussurrou. O corpo dela enrijeceu em cima do seu, tencionando-se inteiro. — Eu esqueci o preservativo.

Ela exalou todo o ar que prendeu segundos antes. Era só isso. O preservativo. Alívio correu pelas veias dela. Ele não estava arrependido.

— Quanto a isso... — ela começou e fez uma pausa — Não tem problemas. Eu comecei a tomar anticoncepcionais depois que vim para Londres. Razões femininas — explicou. Ela não podia ir ao médico e dizer que tomava poções para regular a sua menstruação ou para evitar espinhas. Ele a acharia louca. Por isso resolveu fazer tudo direto ao vir para o mundo trouxa. Sem poções; os remédios teriam que dar um jeito. — Mas eu vou garantir que a gente tenha para a próxima vez.

— Próxima vez? — ele perguntou meio chocado. Hermione mordeu o lábio, temorosa.

— Eu estava errada em assumir... — Ela não continuou a frase, pois Draco a interrompeu antes disso.

— Não — ele disse abruptamente. — Merlin, não. Não há nada que me faria não te querer de novo. Eu apenas não imaginei que _você_ fosse me querer.

— Isso irá soar piegas e clichê, e eu odeio clichê, mas... Bem, eu não saio transando com os caras por aí. Você e eu temos algo, e eu gostaria de descobrir o que é. Mesmo que seja só química... Você sabe. Química nunca é só química. — Ela pegou um fôlego profundo. Isso era novidade. Hermione Granger se atrapalhando com as palavras. — Eu esperei que depois de hoje nós pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor. — Ela deslizou sua mão esquerda pelo lado do corpo dele. Ele acariciava as suas costas. Ela viu Draco assentir. Passou mais alguns segundos, e ela percebeu que ele estava se segurando para falar mais alguma coisa. Com medo de ter interpretado o silêncio dele como uma concordância, virou-se na direção dele novamente. — Fale, Draco — sussurrou para ele.

— Eu vi a pintura que você fez de mim — disse ele, a surpreendendo com o novo assunto. Ela possivelmente só estava sendo neurótica demais para imaginar que ele iria chutar a sua bunda após ter conseguido o sexo. Ele pegou um fôlego e a sua fala saiu embargada. — Ninguém nunca me viu de um jeito tão puro como você fez, Hermione. Obrigado.

A insegurança dela fugiu e um sorriso calmo e suave cresceu em seus lábios.

— Aquele não foi o jeito que _eu_ te vi — ela retrucou sussurrando enquanto encarava os olhos cinza. — Aquele é o jeito que você é.

Uma lágrima caiu do olho dele e ela a limpou com um beijo. Ficou contente por Draco não ter toda aquela merda de homens-que-são-homens-não-choram embutida em seu sistema. Ela beijou o pescoço dele, o peito, o braço, o pulso, as costas da mão dele e a Marca Negra. Depois alcançou os lábios dele. Sentiu a língua dele enrolando contra o seu lábio inferior e gemeu, passando os seus braços em volta dele. Suas pernas já estavam enroscando-se no quadril dele. Draco, assim como ela, só queria alguém que o enxergasse além do que ele deixava os outros verem. Acima das aparências e dos erros.

No final das contas, Draco não era tão diferente de Hermione assim. Mas o que os dois tinham de mais maravilhoso em comum era que _ele a enxergava_ e _ela o enxergava_. E _não_ era superficialmente, dessa vez.

"_We won't break, we won't die. It's just a moment of change."  
><em>(Nós não quebraremos, não morreremos. É apenas um momento de mudança.)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Capítulo Extra

**Título: **Floreios em Tela.

**Censura: **M – 15 anos.

**Shipper: **Draco/Hermione.

**Descrição: **Desde que esteve com ela pela primeira vez, todos os seus gestos queriam uma coisa: provar para os outros e para si mesmo que Hermione era sua.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens retratados na história não me pertencem. E, para a minha infelicidade, isso não é novidade. J.K. Rowling é dona de tudo.

**N/A: Vocês pediram e o extra está aqui. Peço que me digam o que acharam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Extra.<strong>

Segunda-feira. Uma semana e alguns dias havia se passado e a próxima quarta seria a data de entregar os trabalhos dos alunos. Por isso, quando o mês virou e Hermione teve a sua folga na segunda, ela combinou com o Draco de pintarem o nu que faltava — o seu. Eles estavam namorando agora. Ao menos era isso o que ela achava. Quer dizer, ele dormiu boa parte das noites em sua casa e eles tomavam café juntos antes dela ir trabalhar. Às vezes, Draco até se arriscava em cozinhar para os dois e levava café na cama para ela. Ele esperava que ela saísse de seu emprego com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ficava apoiado no poste em frente à cafeteria. Ele estava com os seus doces preferidos dentro de um embrulho e sempre perguntava do dia dela enquanto caminhavam até a casa de Hermione. Ele falava como ela estava bonita e até a ajudou com a faxina de sua casa uma vez. Draco não economizava beijos e gostava de sexo matinal. Hermione também gostava de ser acordada pelas mãos experientes dele, que agora já conheciam os seus pontos fracos. Ela gostava dos beijos dele com sabor de canela e de sentir a respiração dele contra o seu pescoço enquanto se ajeitavam para dormir. Ela tinha pensado em todas essas coisas para assumir que estavam namorando. Ainda assim, Hermione não conseguiu a resposta definitiva em sua mente. Não perguntou para Draco. Ela preferia permanecer com a dúvida a correr o risco de ouvir uma resposta contrária a que ela esperava. Além disso, ele a convidou para ir até a sua casa. E era exatamente por isso que Hermione estava se encarando no espelho.

Ela estava nervosa. Não sabia o que vestir para visita-lo. Não sabia o que deveria esperar da casa dele e como deveria se comportar. Ela estava usando o seu conjunto roxo-vibrante de lingerie. Draco havia dito a ela que achava roxo sexy, então Hermione aproveitou a deixa. Ela não sabia se prendia o seu cabelo ou o deixava solto. Se usava calça jeans, saia ou vestido. Sequer sabia se deveria usar salto ou algum sapato confortável. Estava com medo de se vestir demais e fazer parecer que estava forçando a aparência, ou se vestir casual demais parecer desleixada. Nervosa e quase atrasada, Hermione decidiu pegar a primeira coisa ao alcance de suas mãos dentro do guarda-roupa sem olhar muito.

Ela estava vestindo as suas calças pretas de lycra com a barra larga e uma blusa de algodão branca de manga. Soava simples, mas ela gostou de como o conjunto ficou harmônico em seu corpo. Vestiu as suas sapatilhas azul-royal envernizadas e prendeu o seu cabelo com um monte de grampos, fazendo um coque malfeito propositalmente. Ela sabia como Draco gostava de seu cabelo assim. Não passou maquiagem. Pegou o sobretudo que usou na primeira vez que o viu e o deixou aberto por cima de sua roupa. Ela estava simples, sem parecer desleixada ou que estava forçando uma aparência que não era sua. Hermione pegou a sua chave, sua carteira e o papel que continha o endereço da casa do Draco e os colocou no bolso do seu sobretudo, decidindo que já estava atrasada o suficiente para perder tempo escolhendo uma bolsa — até porque ela odiava andar carregando bolsas por aí, tirando a sua velha bolsa de contas, que não usava mais. Assim que Hermione saiu, trancou a porta da sua casa. Ela guardou as chaves de volta no bolso e apertou as abas do casaco com suas mãos na frente do seu corpo, estremecendo um pouco pelo frio.

— Mione? — Ela ouviu alguém a chamando. O som veio detrás dela. Aquela voz não era de Draco. E ele nunca a chamou de _Mione_. Na verdade, ela gostava de como o seu nome completo saia pelos lábios dele. Não queria mudar isso. Apenas por se lembrar da voz dele chamando o seu nome, podia sentir os arrepios sendo formados na base da sua coluna. Imaginou se era Harry que a chamava, mas ela conhecia aquela voz bem demais para confundi-la com a de Harry. Hermione se virou e encarou a pessoa que a chamou.

— Oi, Ron — disse ela, ainda apertando as abas do sobretudo ne frente de seu corpo com as suas mãos. Ele tinha alguns círculos roxos embaixo dos seus olhos e o cabelo ruivo estava para todos os lados, como se Ronald não o penteasse há meses. Ela o encarou por mais alguns segundos, duvidosa. — Não estou querendo ser rude, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sem responder a sua pergunta, Rony a encarou de cima a baixo.

— Você está... _diferente_. Não se parece com a última vez que nos vimos.

Hermione se segurou para não bufar. É claro que ela ainda não estava como da última vez que viu Ronald. Ela ainda estava um pouco abatida na última vez que eles se viram. Tinhas dois horríveis círculos arroxeados embaixo de seus olhos, piores do que ele tinha agora, e a sua pele parecia meio esverdeada. Naquela época, Hermione ainda tinha dificuldade para sair da cama e dormir. Agora ela também tinha dificuldade de fazer ambas as coisas, mas por motivos completamente diferentes. Querendo acabar logo com aquilo e seguir para a casa de Draco, encarou Ron.

— Hm... Obrigada, eu acho. Você poderia dizer o que quer, Ron? É que eu estou de saída e, sinto muito, mas não tenho muito tempo para conversar com você. — Assim estava bom. Educada e direta. Hermione esperou pela resposta dele.

— Eu larguei da Cherry — ele disse enquanto colocava as suas mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça. O cabelo ruivo ficou na frente dos olhos dele, mas os dedos de Hermione não coçaram para afastá-lo. Rony parecia apenas desajeitado ali na sua frente, não gracioso como Draco.

— Cherry? — ela perguntou enquanto franzia o cenho, sem se lembrar de quem era Cherry. Sua mente foi rápida em fazer a ligação. — Ah, a garota do Ministério da Magia? — Ronald assentiu e Hermione mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que aquilo significava. Ela não sabia o que dizer a ele. Optou por ser cordial. — Bem, eu sinto muito, Rony.

— Sente? — A voz de Ron saiu forte por seus pulmões. Ela viu o rosto dele começando a ficar vermelho. — Bem, eu não sinto coisa nenhuma. Ela era uma _vadia_ — ele cuspiu a palavra. Em todo o tempo em que ficaram juntos, Hermione não se lembrava de vê-lo sendo tão hostil. — Ela me traiu com metade dos homens do seu trabalho. Eu não sabia onde estava me metendo, Mione. Eu fui tão _tolo_... — Ele enfiou suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos e os puxou com nervosismo. Seus olhos agoniados voltaram para ela. — Eu estou arrependido. Sinto muito. Se você puder me perdoar... Eu te amo, Mione.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, com o coração batendo rápido em seu peito. Durante um tempo, aquelas três palavras eram tudo o que quis ouvir de Rony. Mas agora elas não significavam muita coisa. Hermione nunca poderia esquecer o que viveu com ele, mas agora ela tinha uma concepção diferente da história. Menos trágica e dolorosa do que era antes. Ela amava Ronald e ele a amava. Eles largaram porque ele se apaixonou por outra. Foi mútuo consentimento. Ela o superou. Tudo parecia extremamente cristalino aos seus olhos agora. Hermione estava em outra página agora. Além disso, ela não estava sozinha. Ela não podia meter o pé na bunda de Draco e deixar que ele se fodesse. Ela gostava de Draco. Havia pouco tempo que estavam juntos, então ela estava tentando ignorar a verdade que crescia dentro de seu peito. Mas agora, vendo Ronald bem a sua frente, lhe parecendo o velho Rony, e não sentindo nada, Hermione não pode mais negar o fato de que estava apaixonada por Draco. Possivelmente estava no caminho de amá-lo. Quando ouviu as pessoas dizerem que o amor não tinha tempo, acreditou. Mas só pôde perceber o significado daquilo quando aconteceu com ela. Amar não era algo planejado. Esse sentimento provavelmente irá pegar qualquer pessoa desprevenida na rua e virar o mundo dela de cabeça para baixo como fez com o de Hermione, apenas para começar a encaixar as peças nos lugares certos.

— Eu te perdoo, Rony — ela sussurrou. Não guardava mais mágoa de Ronald. — Mas quanto a te amar... — ela tentou começar a frase de um jeito suave. Ron devia ter terminado com Cherry há pouco tempo e ainda deveria estar um pouco machucado. O que ela menos queria era vê-lo sofrer novamente. Ainda que não nutrisse os mesmo sentimentos por ele, ainda amava Rony como o seu amigo. Ela cresceu ao lado dele e de Harry, e não podia ver um futuro que não os amasse.

— Não tem problema — ele interrompeu o que ela iria falar a seguir. — Eu te espero. Posso ser paciente. Vou amar por nós dois, Mione. Não se preocupe. No fundo, eu entendo. Eu foi um idiota de ter te perdido e mereço pagar o preço. Não me importo se você não puder retribuir os meus sentimentos _já_.

— Rony... — Hermione gemeu, angustiada com o caminho que essa história estava tomando. Draco ainda a esperava e deveria estar preocupado em sua casa por ela ainda não ter aparecido. Ela observou Ronald caminhar até ela e ficar com o seu corpo quase colado ao dela. Hermione tentou se afastar e ele a enlaçou pela cintura. — Olha, Ronald...

— Ssh — ele fez. — Eu já disse. Posso amar o suficiente por nós dois. — Então Rony a beijou. Hermione arregalou os olhos e ficou estática. Os lábios do Ron tinha gosto de cereja, e Jennifer apareceu na mente dela imprevisivelmente. Ronald tentava enfiar a língua em sua boca, mas Hermione fazia força para manter os seus lábios bem fechados. — Relaxe, Mione — ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela. Hermione fez força para empurrá-lo longe de seu corpo e não teve muito efeito da primeira vez. O barulho de uma porta de carro soou escandalosamente atrás de si e ela tentou mais uma vez empurrar Rony para trás. Foi tão fácil quanto soprar uma pena dessa vez. Só entendeu o porquê quando viu um rastro dos cabelos loiro-esbranquiçados em sua frente. _Draco Malfoy._

— Seu desgraçado! — Draco gritou quando o afastou de Hermione. Ele fechou sua mão em punho e jogou-a por cima do seu ombro, ganhando impulso para acertar o rosto de Rony. O gemido de dor de Ronald foi ouvido por todos da rua. — Nunca mais toque nela! Quem você acha que você é? Você pensou mesmo que não iria haver ninguém ao lado dela para protegê-la de você? Você achou mesmo que poderia quebrar o coração dela e voltar quando bem quisesse, Ronald Weasley? Bem, eu vou te contar uma novidade: você não pode! _Eu_ não vou deixar.

Hermione correu até Draco, o segurando pelo braço, evitado que ele tentasse bater em Rony novamente, que estava sentado no chão com a mão cobrindo o lugar que Draco havia acertado de seu rosto e com uma expressão de choque na cara. Hermione colocou a mão no peito de Draco e sentiu o coração dele pulando contra a sua palma. Draco a abraçou contra o peito e beijou a cabeça dela. Hermione ergueu a sua mão e limpou seus lábios com a manga de seu sobretudo, desejando se livrar do gosto de cereja. Atrás dela, Ronald ainda parecia estar assimilando as coisas. Ele ainda tinha os olhos nublados e a mente confusa.

— Draco _Malfoy_? — ele perguntou descrente, enquanto tentava se levantar desajeitadamente. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você está abraçada com ele, Mione?

Hermione se virou na direção de Ron sem se livrar do braço de Draco que estava em volta dela.

— Rony... Eu e o Draco, nós... — ela hesitou um pouco. Ainda não queria machucá-lo. Mas ela não precisou dizer nada, porque Draco tomou a frente.

— Nós estamos namorando, Weasley.

— I-Isso é ve-erdade? — Ron gaguejou. Ele encarou Hermione com dor nos olhos. Suas duas mãos estavam fechadas em punho ao lado de seu corpo. Hermione hesitou novamente e viu Ronald ficar vermelho enquanto trabalhava com as palavras em sua mente, sem nunca achar uma boa o suficiente. — Responda! — ele gritou para ela, parecendo furioso.

— Sim — sussurrou ela.

— Você é louca? — Ronald franziu o cenho. Sua voz estava descrente. — Você não se lembra do que ele fez conosco em Hogwarts? Você não se lembra do que ele fez ao Harry? Ele tentou nos matar quando a guerra finalmente chegou, Hermione! Nos _matar_!

— Rony... — ela tentou começar novamente. Não era como Ronald pensava. Draco estava diferente. Ele havia mudado. Ela queria fazê-lo ver isso. Queria que, por mais improvável que fosse, quando a mágoa e a raiva dele passassem, que Ron ficasse feliz por ela estar feliz. Por ela ter encontrado _alguém_ que quisesse ficar junto. Ela não queria soar extremamente precipitada, mas gostaria que Ron ficasse feliz porque ela parecia ter encontrado a pessoa com quem queria ficar pelo resto de seus dias. Draco não deixou que ela falasse sequer mais uma palavra. Ele a agarrou e começou andar na direção do táxi que o trouxe até aqui, deixando embasbacado e chocado Ronald para trás. Quando Hermione hesitou, ele foi enfático.

— Vamos, Hermione!

Ela entrou no táxi sem discutir e deixou Ronald, agora furioso. Draco disse algo ao motorista que ela não entendeu. O carro já tinha dado partida quando Rony se pôs a gritar por ela. Sua mente estava longe agora. Ela só percebeu que estava enfiando as suas unhas na carne de sua mão quando Draco alcançou as suas mãos e a livrou da pressão. Somente então ela percebeu também que não fazia a menor ideia de como ele chegou a sua casa, sendo que eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem na casa dele.

— Por que você apareceu lá? — ela perguntou. Sua voz estava rouca. — Eu achei que nós iríamos nos encontrar na sua casa.

— Eu quis fazer uma surpresa — ele disse. Após uma pausa longa, voltou-se para ela. Seus olhos permaneciam insondáveis. Os lábios curvaram um pouco para baixo quando ele voltou a falar, e as sobrancelhas estavam erguidas. — Eu fiz errado em parar aquele beijo?

— Não — Hermione respondeu rapidamente. — Claro que não.

Draco percebeu a voz tremula de Hermione. A resposta dela não o convenceu. Eles seguiram em silêncio durante todo o caminho para a casa dele. Draco pagou o táxi e eles saíram. Estavam parados em frente a uma pizzaria com nome italiano. Draco se dirigiu até uma portinha entre a pizzaria e uma lanchonete e a abriu com a sua chave. Havia um longo lance de escadas para eles subirem. Ele fez sinal para Hermione subir na frente, já que ele tinha que fechar a porta. Hermione começou a subir os degraus de madeira maciça, deslizando a sua mão pelo corrimão. O corredor era estreito. Duas pessoas não conseguiriam subir a escada ao mesmo tempo se uma estivesse ao lado da outra. Quando a escada acabou, Hermione viu a casa de Draco. Ela ficava em cima da pizzaria. Estava um pouco bagunçada, mas ela podia ver que foi limpa recentemente. Gostou de estar conhecendo um pouco mais de Draco daquele jeito. Havia uma estante com livros e uma televisão no meio. O sofá estava de frente para ela e entre os dois tinha uma mesinha de centro. O tapete embaixo da mesinha era redondo e de duas cores. O chão era de assoalho. A pia ficava atrás do sofá e entre os dois tinha uma mesa para quatro pessoas; em cima da pia havia armários e ao seu lado um fogão. Mais para frente tinha a cama de Draco e um guarda-roupa velho, porém grande. Perto do guarda-roupa tinha uma porta, onde Hermione deduziu que fosse o banheiro.

Draco tirou o seu casaco e o jogou em cima do sofá.

— Você pode ficar à vontade — disse com sarcasmo. Ele foi até o aquecedor, aumentou a temperatura e depois se sentou na poltrona de um lugar que tinha na sala e ligou a televisão em um canal de previsão do tempo. Hermione tirou o seu sobretudo e deixou as suas sapatilhas de lado. — Tenho certeza que você esperava mais do herdeiro dos Malfoy — ele disse com desprezo. — Mas eu não posso gastar muito desde que apreenderam grande parte da minha fortuna. O dono da pizzaria me alugou esse lugar, e o aluguel sai mais barato graças a todo o barulho que eu tenho que aguentar todas as noites. Sinto muito te decepcionar, Granger.

Por um momento, foi como se os últimos dias em que viveram fosse apenas um sonho louco de Hermione. O Draco rude e estúpido estava de volta e ela não sabia como mandá-lo embora novamente. Decidiu usar a honestidade.

— O que foi, Draco? Por que você está agindo assim? — Hermione se abraçou enquanto o olhava. — Você sabe que eu não ligo se você tem dinheiro ou não. Isso não importa.

— Como você se sentiria se me visse beijando a Pansy ou qualquer outra garota, Hermione? — ele lhe perguntou. Hermione se encolheu para responder, imaginando a dor.

— Isso me machucaria — ela sussurrou. — _Demais._

— Você me machucou quando beijou o Weasley.

— Eu não o beijei, Draco! — ela disse ferozmente. — O Rony me beijou e eu estava tentando empurrá-lo, mas eu não retribuí o beijo em momento algum. Eu não faria algo assim com você.

— Nós não tínhamos nenhum compromisso definitivo — ele retrucou. — Além disso, você pareceu hesitante quando eu perguntei se foi um erro meu interromper o beijo.

— Eu estava chocada! — ela argumentou estendendo os braços em rendimento. Draco não disse nada, então ela seguiu falando. Com medo que a sua voz falhasse, apenas murmurou. — Eu me considerava a sua namorada. Eu gostava de você e nós nos beijávamos a todo o momento, isso tirando todo o monte de sexo que vivíamos tendo e o fato de você estar dormindo direto na minha casa. Eu _pensei_ que nós tínhamos um compromisso. — Ela apertou os olhos, com medo da resposta que ele daria para a pergunta que ela faria a seguir. — Eu pensei errado, Draco? — Ele não respondeu e ela tentou mais uma vez. — Draco? — A falta de pronunciamento pareceu ser resposta suficiente para ela. Hermione estava calçando seus sapatos e pegando o seu sobretudo quando sentiu a mão de Draco em seu braço. Ela tinha os olhos nublados por lágrimas.

— Me desculpe — sussurrou ele. — Eu me senti inseguro. Não estou acostumado com isso. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em _muito_ tempo. Não queria te perder. Eu sabia que você ainda gostava do Weasley, e, quando o vi ali, declarando-se para você... Eu pensei que era o _nosso_ fim.

— Eu nunca aceitaria estar com você se ainda pensasse no Ron, Draco — ela murmurou com a voz embargada. Seu peito queimava e sua garganta estava um pouco áspera.

— Eu sei. Me desculpe. O ciúme faz coisas estranhas com a gente. Perdoe-me, Hermione. — Ele a puxou para o seu peito. Hermione fungou e ergueu a sua boca e alcançou os lábios de Draco com ela. Os acontecimentos do dia transcorreram até eles e a fúria foi liberada do peito de ambos, tornando o beijo rápido, vigoroso e exigente. Hermione deixou o seu sobretudo cair no chão e chutou as sapatilhas para qualquer lugar. Ela alcançou as calças de Draco com agilidade e desabotoou o botão e desceu o zíper rapidamente. Puxou o pano para baixo das coxas dele e viu que ele já tinha se livrado dos sapatos e das meias. Não perguntou como — não importava. Com o tempo, Hermione ficou muito satisfeita em descobrir que Draco não usava cueca. Ele ficou nu, exceto por sua camisa, na frente dela e Hermione pressionou o seu corpo contra o dele, sentindo a ereção de Draco no meio de suas pernas. Draco a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou em cima da poltrona em que estava sentado antes. Ele agarrou a barra da calça dela e a puxou. Hermione teve que se segurar nos braços da poltrona para não escorregar pelo acento. Draco tirou a sua blusa com agilidade pela cabeça e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para se livrar da sua própria blusa. Hermione tirou o seu sutiã também e em seguida sentiu a mão de Draco em seus seios. — Você ficou extremamente sexy com essa lingerie, mas eu prefiro vê-la sem nada — ele sussurrou para ela, com sua boca contra a pele do pescoço dela. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Hermione.

— _Draco... _— Hermione gemeu enquanto enfiava as suas unhas nos ombros de Draco, empurrando o seu corpo na direção do dele. Draco traçou a barra da calcinha dela, correndo os seus dedos pela virilha de Hermione.

— _Roxo_, Hermione? — ele gemeu. — Isso é covardia. — Curvando o seu corpo sobre o dela, lambeu o vão entre os seios que ele amava. Hermione gemeu.

— Você disse que gostava — ela argumentou, arfante. Seu peito subia e descia na direção de Draco. Seus seios faziam o movimento de sua respiração. Ela conseguia senti-los mais pesados e rígidos. Draco se afastou para tirar a calcinha de Hermione.

— Por _isso_ é covardia — disse quando já tinha arrancado a peça completamente dela. Segurou Hermione pela cintura e a colocou sentada em cima do braço da poltrona de solteiro. Pela primeira vez, Draco não queria ser cuidadoso com ela, embora estivesse tomando cuidado para não machuca-la. Ele não conseguiria ser carinhoso, graças à ânsia que crescia em seu estômago. Draco queria fazê-la sua rápida e fortemente. Pela primeira vez, Draco queria _foder_ a sua mulher. O que ele podia dizer? Era um cara com hormônios e a sua mulher era quente. Ele apoiou as mãos nas costas dela e se preparou para entrar em Hermione, quando ela o parou. Ele evitou soltar um gemido de desgosto. — O que foi? — quis saber.

— O preservativo — Hermione ofegou, se lamentando também por pará-lo.

— Porra, Hermione, você já está tomando anticoncepcional. Nós não precisamos usar aquela merda, não é? — ele grunhiu. Enfática, Hermione fechou as pernas e esperou ele buscar o preservativo. — Eu não tenho isso aqui — argumentou desesperadamente, implorando silenciosamente que ela não o recusasse por isso.

— Eu tenho um no bolso do meu casaco — ele disse a ele. Draco andou até o sobretudo de Hermione com uma sensação latejante em seu pênis. Aquilo doía. Ele pegou o pacote, rasgou-o e desenrolou o preservativo em seu membro. Correu até Hermione, ignorando a dor que isso causava em si, e a enlaçou pelas costas, preenchendo-a com tudo. Ambos gemeram com isso. Hermione fechou os olhos. Ela estava com saudades dele já. É claro que ela estava tomando anticoncepcionais, mas não tinha certeza que eles agiam em seu organismo do mesmo jeito que agiam no de uma mulher comum. Ela era uma _bruxa_, afinal de contas. E, por mais que amasse a ideia de ter um filho de Draco, agora não era uma boa hora para ter um bebê. Bebês precisavam nascer dentro do casamento e em um relacionamento supostamente estável, não no meio dessa loucura que ela e Draco tinham. Hermione sentiu o corpo dele vindo de encontro com o seu rapidamente e se agarrou a ele. Não houve preliminares, mas ela estava tão desejosa dele que não necessitou delas. Antes mesmo que ele a tocasse, ela já estava pronta.

Draco pressionou o corpo dela contra o braço do sofá e começou a movimentar o seu quadril mais forte contra o dela. Fez com que Hermione agarrasse o seu quadril com as duas pernas e observou a visão dos seios dela balançando. Ele estava sendo um pouco rude, mas ela não parecia se importar. Com mais força, Draco estocou dentro dela e começou a sentir os leves espasmos de sua mulher em volta de seu membro. Era isso que Hermione era — sua mulher, sua amiga e sua amante. Sentiu as deliciosas pernas dela amolecendo um pouco em volta dele e as agarrou com sua mão, puxando o quadril de Hermione de encontro ao seu rigorosamente. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e se deixou ir, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia ela vindo de encontro a ele. Mas só percebeu porque Hermione fechou os olhos com força e gemeu o seu nome, porque aquela droga de preservativo estava arruinando toda a sensação de ser inundado pelo gozo quente de sua mulher. Ainda assim, via o ponto de vista dela. Bebês eram adoráveis, mas não brincadeira. Apesar disso, ele ainda teria, algum dia, um bebê com Hermione. Não agora — nenhum dos dois estava preparado para isso. (Eles mal podiam manter a relação deles em um nível constante.) Mas futuramente. Ele se inclinou para beijar Hermione e mordeu o lábio inferior dela, sentindo um sorriso se formar na boca dela. Ele se retirou dela e o corpo de Hermione escorregou pelo braço do sofá, repousando no acento. Draco olhou para ela depois de ter se desfeito do látex. Os seios nus, o cabelo — ainda preso, mas agora mais bagunçado que nunca — de sexo, os olhos brilhantes e o lábio molhado e vermelho. Ele arrumou Hermione na poltrona e segurou o móvel pelos braços, girando-o de uma forma que ficasse de costas para a estante de livros.

— Draco! — Hermione se assustou com o giro brusco. Ela escorregou um pouco do acento e precisou usar mais força que o normal para se ajeitar, já que seus músculos ainda estavam moles.

— Senta com a postura reta e cruza as pernas — ele disse enquanto se afastava. Hermione fez o que ele disse e espiou o que ele estava fazendo com a cabeça do guarda-roupa velho. Ele saiu de lá com um cachecol da Sonserina. — Aqui — ele falou entregando o cachecol a ela. Colocou no pescoço dela sem dar nenhuma volta, só o deixando pendurado de um jeito que as duas pontas cobrissem os seios dela. As pernas cruzadas de Hermione tampavam tudo o que ele desejava que ninguém mais, exceto ele, visse. Pegou a sua tela e as tintas, colocando-as em um lugar onde pudesse ver Hermione completamente. Um sorriso suave cresceu gradualmente nos lábios dela quando ela viu o que ele estava fazendo — Draco estava pintando o seu nu. Ele não tinha se vestido. Enquanto a pintava, estava nu em sua frente também. Ele tinha os músculos de seus braços se contraindo conforme dava as pinceladas fortes contra o tecido da tela. O cenho franzido e a concentração no corpo dela era tocante e admirável. Hermione se distraiu com o seu homem e se deixou ser pintada.

Draco Malfoy não era um pintor muito grandioso, mas qualquer um que visse aquela obra sua diria que sim. Os olhos de Hermione tinham uma vida surpreendente, e as curvas do corpo dela eram lindas. Não somente porque eram dela, mas porque _Draco_ as via assim. Os ombros eram delicados, e o cabelo cacheado uma linda confusão. A estante de livros atrás dela parecia, de algum modo, fazer parte de Hermione. O que, se você parar para pensar, era verdade. Livros eram _sim_ uma parte de Hermione. O contorno das pernas era amoroso e o cachecol da Sonserina tampando a visão dos seios dela mostravam tudo o que quem visse o quadro necessitava saber — ela era _dele_.

Draco nomeou a sua obra de _Amante_. Nunca entendeu porque as pessoas chamavam de amantes os homens e mulheres que era casos de pessoas infiéis em relacionamentos. Amante era uma palavra proveniente de _amor_. Amante era quem amava, quem praticava o ato de fazer _amor_ — não simplesmente sexo. Quando acabou de pintar, algumas horas mais tarde, Draco andou até Hermione e a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios. Ela retribuiu o beijo e ele ofereceu a ela todas as preliminares que lhe foram negadas antes, fazendo cada gesto vagarosa e amorosamente.

Pintado em floreios na tela estava o seu nome, _Draco Malfoy_. Aquilo era outra coisa que afirmava o que ele queria que o _mundo_ soubesse.

A amante pintada na tela, Hermione Jean Granger, era _dele_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
